Vince and Jordan
by peggyweyn
Summary: I don't owe all the characters of Haven; I just wanted to write a story about a scene in episode 406 Countdown. What I think that could be possibly happen after it. The scene I'm talking about is the one between Vince and Jordan. Jordan holds Vince hostage in a barn and he tells her about his wife and why she left him.


I don't owe all the characters of Haven; I just wanted to write a story about a scene in episode 406 Countdown. What I think that could be possibly happen after it. The scene I'm talking about is the one between Vince and Jordan. Jordan holds Vince hostage in a barn and he tells her about his wife and why she left him. In that scene he also tells her about his wife's trouble in her family. A horrible pain trouble that he wanted to spare his wife. His wife found out and left him and Haven. That gave me an idea for a story which I'll tell you below.

After Jordan said goodbye to Vince and left the barn, Vince sat there for a few minutes thinking about what Jordan said and what he had told her today. He wondered if he should have told her about his presumption. He had a feeling it was the last time he was ever going to see her again, at least alive. Vince shook his head to let go of that awful thought and stood up and walked out the barn. He walked up the road to see where he was and saw that Jordan left his car not far away. When he got to his car, he sees something attached under his left wiper. It's an envelope with his car keys and a note from Jordan:

_Vince,_

_Sorry for everything and that I held you here; I hope you understand why I did what I did._

_I did it out of love and to be free of this terrible trouble._

_After what happened today and from what you told me_

_I understand it wasn't the right way._

_I won't stand in the way anymore for true love._

_Thank you for everything._

_And no worries I won't tell anyone what you told me._

_Love_

_Jordan_

Vince read this note several times, took a deep sigh, folded it, put it in his shirt 's pocket and opened the car. Once he sat in the car, he started it but didn't drive off yet. He took the note out his shirt's pocket again and read it one more time. He said softly: "You're welcome Jordan, it's sad to see you go but it might be the best for you. Till we meet again."

Vince felt a tear dropping from his eye on his cheek and felt sad and that one thought, that he would never see her alive again, came back. He felt a shiver down his spine shook it away and drove off to The Haven Herald.

Vince arrived at The Haven Herald, parked his car in front of it and went inside. He just walked by his brother Dave without a word and sat at his desk with a sigh. Dave looked at him surprised and said: "What happened to you? You disappeared for a few hours, that's not your style of not telling me where you go. I was about to call Nathan to ask if you were with him."

Vince lifted his head and said: "I'm alright. I was with Jordan for a few hours. She held me hostage in a barn not far from here."

"Hostage? Jordan? Why? What possessed her to do that?" asked Dave.

"She did it out of love, cause she thought I would stand in the way for her plan and she was right, I would have been in the way." answered Vince.

"But I don't understand, where is she now? Shouldn't she be arrested? Why don't you call Dwight or Nathan?" asked Dave.

"Jordan is gone; she's leaving Haven and starts a new life somewhere else. Where? I don't know. But it's better for her and all of us if she's out of Haven. It will do her good. And she won't be in the way for our plan with Nathan and Lexie if you know what I mean. Dwight is out of town on a cleaning job. And Nathan is on a case." said Vince.

"Jordan leaving Haven? How do you know that?" asked Dave.

"I know cause she told me and she left me a note, this note, here read it." said Vince and he took the note out of his pocket and gave it to Dave.

Dave sat down at his desk and read it.

After he read it, he looked up at Vince and asked: "What now? What did you tell her?"

"I told her about my wife and why she left me and Haven. Nothing more and nothing less and that's all you need to know too." replied Vince and he stood up, took the note out of Dave's hands and walked out the door.

"Vince, where are you going?" asked Dave.

"None of your business but if you really need to know, to the hospital for a blood test." said Vince.

"A blood test? Vince, are you sick?" asked Dave.

But Vince already walked out and didn't hear that question and left Dave confused behind.

A few weeks go by.

One day Dwight stops by The Haven Herald. From the moment he walked in the door Vince knew that it wasn't good news.

"Dwight, what brings you here this fine day?" asked Dave.

"I'm here because of Jordan. We found her dead in the water outside one of the little islands." said Dwight.

Vince and Dave had to sit down with this news.

"Jordan dead? What happened?" asked Vince.

"She was killed by Wade Crocker, she was his first victim, after her he killed other people too, all for their troubled blood." replied Dwight.

"Wade killed her? How do you know that?" asked Dave.

"Cause Duke told me, he found out what his brother was doing and found his dumping ground with his victims including Jordan." said Dwight.

"Duke told you? And what happens to Wade now? Where's Wade? In jail I hope." replied Vince very strong.

Dwight looked surprised at him, he had a feeling Vince always had a soft spot for Jordan. He always looked at her like a daughter and treated her that way too.

"Wade is dead. He tried to attack and kill Jennifer but Duke got in his way. His trouble kicked in too and he killed Wade, his own brother. He's still struggling with it. Duke also lost his trouble by killing Wade so Duke is now no more troubled which could be a problem in the future if there's another blood trouble appearing." replied Dwight.

"Duke killed his brother Wade? Lost his trouble? When did this all happen?" asked Dave.

"Apparently before the crush trouble. He didn't say anything cause he didn't want to worry anyone. He made Jennifer promise not to tell anyone, not you guys, not me or Nathan or Audrey. He showed me where he buried his brother in a lavenderfield close by." said Dwight.

"What are you going to do about Duke now?" asked Dave while he looked at Vince.

"Nothing, he suffered enough with killing his brother and losing his trouble." said Dwight strongly while looking at both brothers.

"I agree with Dwight. Duke has been through enough. Let him be happy with Jennifer, she's good to him and he will need her now more than ever." said Vince.

"Do you want to come with me to the morgue Vince to identify Jordan's body?" asked Dwight.

"Yes I will. Dave, can you drive my car to the morgue? I need to go somewhere afterwards." said Vince while he turned to Dave.

"Sure Vince, no problem. I'll get my coat and meet you at the morgue." replied Dave.

"Good, let's go Dwight." said Vince and put on his coat and walked out the door followed by Dwight.

Dwight and Vince arrive at the morgue and went inside to confirm that one of the bodies they found in the water is Jordan's. Vince recognized Jordan's body by her gloves and her tattoo on her arm. Dr. Gloria found a way to take her fingerprints and the lab confirmed what they already knew. It was Jordan. Vince made arrangements with the morgue for Jordan's funeral in a couple of days.

Dwight and Vince left the morgue in silence and grieving each in their own way. Outside Dave was waiting in Vince's car. Vince asked Dwight to give Dave a ride back to The Haven Herald and thanked Dave for bringing his car. Then he got in his car and drove away, leaving Dave and Dwight confused behind. Dave got in the car with Dwight and he brought him back to The Haven Herald where Dave would wait on his brother Vince.

In the meantime Vince arrived at the hospital where he went to the lab. There he met Dr. Gloria who just arrived.

"Thank you for meeting me here Gloria." said Vince.

"That's alright Vince. Why did you ask me to come here?" asked Gloria.

"Well remember I asked you a few weeks ago to take some blood from me?" asked Vince.

"Yes I remember." replied she.

"Well I want you to do a test to see if Jordan is related to me." replied Vince.

This made Gloria speechless for a few seconds and she said: "Sure I can do a DNA test but I need some DNA then from you."

"No problem, do whatever you need to do, I need to know this. I always suspected but I need to know for sure now." replied he.

"Well sit down while I get a DNA test kit with some cotton swabs. Where are they? Aha found them, here we go." said Gloria and she opened a DNA test kit.

A couple of minutes later Gloria had enough to do a test with.

"Ok Vince I got enough for a test, I'll let you know when I got the results." said Gloria.

"Thanks Gloria. I'll be waiting for you call." replied Vince.

"You're welcome, sorry got to go back to the morgue now. Take care." said Gloria and off she went.

Vince kept sitting there for a few more minutes, got up and walked out the lab, out of the hospital, back to his car and drove off in silence back to The Haven Herald where he knew Dave would be waiting for him. And Vince was right, when he arrived at The Haven Herald, Dave was looking out for him through the window.

Vince went inside, took off his coat, hang it over his chair and said to Dave: "I need to tell you something, please sit down, just listen and no questions while I talk. When I stop talking then you can ask your questions."

"Ok I'll listen." replied Dave worried.

And so started Vince, he told Dave about what he told Jordan before she died, about his wife and her family's trouble, what he presumed all these years about Jordan but never dared to get confirmed and that he didn't tell Jordan that presumption. Why? Probably out of fear of his own reaction, Jordan's reaction, what everyone else in town would say if it would come out. Dave said nothing the whole time and just listened to his brother. At the end both men had tears in their eyes. Dave still said nothing, didn't even asked a question. Vince looked up to him and Dave stood up, walked towards him and hugged him. No words were necessary now.

A few days later the brothers were sitting at their desks when suddenly the door opened. Vince looked up and saw Gloria standing in the doorway. Dave saw his brother looking at the door and turned around and saw Gloria too.

"Gloria, what brings you here? Come on in. It's warmer here." said Dave.

"I think Vince knows why I'm here Dave. Can we talk in private Vince?" asked Gloria.

"I told Dave everything, you can say it in front of him." replied Vince.

"Ok, I compared your DNA with Jordan's DNA and the results just came in. I wanted to tell you this in person and not on the phone. Your presumption of Jordan being related to you was right. I can confirm to you that she was your daughter Vince." said Gloria.

"I was right, she was my daughter, she always felt like a daughter to me and now you're telling me that she really is, was my daughter. I had a daughter and she died before knowing I was her father." said Vince and tears came out his eyes.

Dave came to his side and places his hand on his shoulders.

"Now at least you know my brother." told Dave.

"I'm so sorry Vince." said Gloria and she walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Gloria.

"Yes there is one thing you can do for me. Can you change the papers for the funeral? I would like my name added as her father. And her name needs to be changed too into Jordan McKee Teagues. Can you do that for me please. I want everyone to know that I was very proud of her." replied Vince.

"Sure I can do that and I'll do the paperwork at HPD too. Hang in there Vince. I'll see you at Jordan's funeral." said Gloria.

"Yes see you then Gloria and thank you for everything. I really appreciate it." replied Vince and he gave her a big hug back.

"I'll walk you to your car" said Dave.

"No that's ok Dave, I'm parked just in front of the Herald. I'll be just fine but thank you for offering. Take care of your brother for me ok? He'll need your support big time." said Gloria.

"I will look after him, no worries, we have our differences and discussions but we're there for each other. Thank you for stopping by and telling this in person. It's really appreciated." replied Dave.

"You're both very welcome and these things are better said in person then over the phone." said Gloria and she walked out the door and got in her car.

Dave closed the door, watched Gloria drive away and turned the open sign into closed. He turned around and saw his brother sitting broken and crying at his desk. A sight he hoped he would never had to see again. The only time his brother was this broken was the day Vince's wife left Haven to never return. But in a way she did return in Jordan, a daughter Vince never thought he had. He walked over to Vince and hugged his brother while saying nothing cause words couldn't take away his pain and couldn't change anything and bring Jordan back alive. His brother has to go through this like he did when his wife left him but it would take lots of time.

After a while Vince said: " We should tell the others about this. They need to know about Jordan."

"Who do you want to tell Vince?" asked Dave.

"Nathan, Audrey, Dwight, Jennifer and Duke. They need to know cause they knew Jordan well too. I'll tell the guard tomorrow." replied Vince.

"Ok we'll tell them this evening. Where do you want to tell them, here or at The Grey Gull or at HPD?" asked Dave.

"Best at The Grey Gull? Call them now and ask them to meet us this evening at The Gull after closing time. Ask Duke to close sooner. I think he will do that." said Vince.

"Sure I'll call him first." replied Dave.

Dave started the phone calls. Duke understood immediately that something serious was up and told Dave he would close The Grey Gull sooner this evening, it was slow anyway, Jennifer and he would be expecting them in a few hours. Duke offered to call Nathan and Audrey and Dave thanked him for doing that. Dave called then Dwight and Dwight offered to pick them up at home and drive them to The Gull.

After those calls Dave looked at Vince and said: "They will all be there in a few hours, do you want to go home first and eat something? Dwight will pick us up there."

"Yeah I want to change my clothes but I'm not that hungry maybe something small." replied Vince.

"I understand, let's go home then and change clothes. We can always eat something little at The Gull." said Dave.

"Yeah let's do that." replied Vince.

Both brothers got up and putted on their coats. They walked out the Herald, Dave turned off the lights and locked up. Vince got in the car on the driver's seat and let Dave drive them home.

At home they changed their clothes and waited for Dwight to pick them up. A few hours later Dwight drove them to The Gull where Audrey, Nathan, Duke and Jennifer were waiting for them. The whole ride the 3 men said nothing. Dwight didn't ask any questions cause he knew he would get the answers soon at The Gull.

At The Gull, they were all waiting for Dwight and the brothers inside. When Vince and Dave walked in, they saw on their faces that it was something serious. They all sat down at a table in an empty Gull. Duke asked what everyone wanted to drink and got them something little to eat too cause he heard Dave's stomach growl.

Jennifer helped him with placing everything at the table and as soon as everyone sat down, Vince started to talk and told them about the day Jordan kidnapped him and about the DNA results. Everyone listened in silence, tears started to well up and they all knew that this was a special moment that Vince shared with them. Jennifer stood up and hugged Vince while the tears ran from her cheeks. Vince started to cry too and he let the tears run. Everyone told each on turn to Vince that they were very sorry to hear about Jordan but that they were glad he found out she was his daughter.

Duke lifted up his drink and said: "Cheers to Jordan McKee Teagues, who was always a daughter to you and now you know she really was and to Vince for wanting to share this with us and we really appreciate that."

Vince replied: "Thank you Duke that means a lot to me. I'm not sorry that your brother died cause he killed innocent people including my daughter and I'm glad you killed him but I'm sad for you cause he was your brother and that you lost your trouble cause of him. Cheers to Duke and to Jordan, who was like a daughter to me and really was my daughter."

Duke said: "Thank you Vince."

Everyone raised their drinks in the air and said: "Cheers to Jordan and Vince."


End file.
